User blog:Enraptured Misfit/1000 Edits
Well, apparently i reached 1000 edits in some random momment of today, when i was adding a category to Lilith Blitz. So, as you can predict, i will totally copy Tyler and tell you about my history on this amazing wiki. ---- On August 23 i joined this wiki. It wasn't the first wiki i joined, as i was already on The Walking Dead Wiki, but before i made an account, i've been stalking a few wikis since a few weeks, untill i randomly decided to join. I was introduced to the actual universe of Wikia by my friend in Real Life, Marina, and then i went psycho, joining countless wikis without making a single contructive edit. But that's another history. On this wiki, i joined like anyone else, and my first edit was on my tribute, Asteria Ghanis. With the time, more tributes would come, but i'll get to what this blog is for. During my first month in here, my only friend was Marina, and i rarely talked to her because our schedules in real life didn't match, and when i had free time she was swimming or on extra classes. After a few time, tough, i met Ciara, who was my second friend on the wiki. I started contributing regularly to this wiki, and managing to reach #29 on the leaderboard in one month. As i started to spend more time on the wiki, i started categorizing pages, which brought me badges that make me be ranked #21 on the wiki today. Being here for a reasonable amount of time, i decided to write my own games - who are on the bloodbath right now - and hopefully i'll finish them quickly and without any problem, never leaving the quality of my writting fall. I stood on my position of two friends, untill i randomly decided to join chat. Oh Gosh, everyone was so wierd so i left within a few minutes, untill i got invited in again by Marina, and learnt that the people there weren't that wierd, and they turned out being my friends. Among those people i can name Marina , Viktor , Emilia & Bee . Then i started going to chat regularly. There, i met a specially hateful user who is not here anymore, but i still won't mention, but i also met more awesome people, like that Summer chick and that other nice guy . Recently tough, i focused on categorizing pages and stopped going on chat, but once i came back i met more people, like that super nice guy , that ginger and that nice girl i met yesterday or something. Well, now here i am, boring you to death. Hopefully i will reach 2k soon, and then i see you again, copy-pasting what i said above and chaging it to pretend to be something else. But untill there, bye My Friends *Biel *Ciara *Lyssa *Erlend *Bee *Violet *Tyler *Blake *Summer *Marina *Viktor *Max *Aerial *Samantha *Emilia *Nathaniel *Connor I 'And many more that i forgot right now :3 ' 'Well, bye then ' Category:Blog posts